Un Giorno all'Improvviso
by Sashalove
Summary: capitolo 1
1. Chapter 1

Maura quel giorno cercò un po' di pace camminando nel parco, quel parco che lei cercava sempre quando voleva stare sola e pensare alla sua vita. Camminò per una mezz'ora fino a quando arrivò al suo angolo preferito, quello in cui l'insenatura del lago formava una piccola penisola, lontano dalla gente e dalla confusione di quei giorni. La sua confusione.

Maura non sapeva più chi era, cosa voleva fare della sua vita, di chi si poteva fidare..era cosi sola! Si sedette lì in riva al lago, tirò fuori un romanzo giallo e iniziò a sfogliare le pagine, si a sfogliare, perchè con la mente vagava nei suoi pensieri.

Dopo poco sentì ridere e gridare in lontananza e vide un gruppo di ragazzi giocare a fresbee nel prato vicino ma non ci diede troppa attenzione. Assorta nei suoi pensieri non vide arrivare il fresbee che la colpì dritta sulla nuca.

"Ehi, accidenti che male"- prese il fresbee e fece per tirarlo nel lago."Oh bella che fai?. fermati"- si voltò subito rapita da quella voce e vide una bella ragazza mora dal fisico atletico e dai lunghi capelli ricci venirle incontro.

"Scusami ma l'istinto era quello di buttarlo!-gridò e notando che avvicinandosi la ragazza bruna era proprio da togliere il fiato. "Scusami tu biondina, è stato quello scemo di mio fratello Frankie che ti ha vista e voleva attirare la tua attenzione"- "ehi Frankie perchè ora non vieni tu?" gridò al fratello che nel frattempo era diventato tutto rosso e faceva finta di nulla.

Maura sorrise e disse che non c'erano problemi "guarda mi ha fatto bene quella botta, ero cosi nelle nuvole". Jane notò il suo bellissimo sorriso e quella fossetta che le si formava " Perchè stai tutta sola? Dai vieni là con noi così prendo in giro mio fratello Frankie"

Maura non era solita accettare inviti del genere, era una solitaria, una ragazza sognatrice e sola, ma disse " Non vorrei disturbare ma...mi alletta il fatto di prendere in giro un ragazzo" Sorrisero entrambe e si incamminarono verso il gruppo.

Maura notò subito come questo gruppo in realtà fosse una famiglia, salutò tutti e loro si presentarono: Frankie il fratello di Jane, Tommy l'altro fratello, Angela la mamma, Barry e Vince gli amici di famiglia. "Ciao io sono Angela e se vuoi qualsiasi cosa da bere o da mangiare, fatti sotto, da buona italiana ho ogni ben di Dio a disposizione durante i nostri pic-nic" "Ma', lo sappiamo e non vantarti sempre della tua cucina"-disse Frankie. "Ci fai ingrassare come maialini e poi tiriamo i fresbee addosso alla gente"-replicò Tommy.

Maura si sentì già a suo agio con queste persone, lei sempre cosi restia ad ogni tipo di rapporto. I ragazzi continuarono a giocare, mentre lei, Jane e Angela si sedettero sul plaid adagiato sul prato a chiaccherare. Angelà cercò subito di fare il terzo grado a Maura ma Jane prontamente conoscendo sua madre, prese Maura e la portò in disparte: "Scusa per i modi Maura ma mia madre quando inizia a fare domande non la finisce più" " Oh non ci sono problemi Jane" disse abbozzando un sorriso. "In realtà ti ho evitato un vero e proprio interrogatorio e intanto volevo chiederti se potevi prendere questo biglietto"- gli diede un foglietto bianco, piegato più volte e Maura ebbe quasi un sussulto. "O-O-Ok"-rispose Maura un pochino stranita. "Ma non guardarlo subito per favore"- disse Jane "non vorrei si creasse più imbarazzo di quello che già abbiamo creato con il fresbee".

Jane tornò dalla madre e Maura la seguì non capendo proprio il senso di quel gesto ma in cuor suo sperando ci fosse qualcosa da parte della stessa Jane. Erano già le 18 ormai e Maura si ricordò di dover andare a casa perchè poco dopo avrebbe iniziato a lavorare: "Scusate ragazzi ma devo andare, ho ancora da fare alcune cose e alle 21 vado a lavoro...grazie della giornata e anche del colpo in testa.." Tutti la salutarono, Frankie abbozzo' un timido sorriso e Maura si incamminò verso il sentiero che l'avrebbe portata fuori dal parco e poi a casa.

Per tutto il tragitto pensò alla giornata, a come a volte le banalità e la casualità potessero farle incontrare persone nuove e piacevoli, a come era stata rapita da quella ragazza bruna...da Jane..dai suoi capelli, dal suo sorriso e dal suo corpo..." Oh cavolo il biglietto"- se lo era quasi dimenticato. Mise la mano nella tasca della giacca e lo trovò...in cuor suo sperava fosse da parte di Jane, lo aprì con un po' d'ansia...ma quel che trovò era il numero di telefono di Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spero vi sia piaciuto il primo capitolo e scusatemi se non ho risposto ai commenti ma non sono ancora molto pratica con questo sito..ringrazio cmq tutti voi e spero che il seguito possa piacervi!**

Maura arrivò finalmente a casa, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Jane durante il tragitto e a riguardare quel biglietto: " Frankie 555-23456" ..."inutile che lo riguardo"- pensava tra sé "non è che cambia in Jane". Buttò la giacca sul divano, si fece una doccia , mangiò un boccone e subito uscì per andare a lavoro al bar.

La famiglia Rizzoli intanto era rincasata, avevano tutti la serata libera e avevano deciso di mangiare ciò che era avanzato dal pic-nic perchè, come sempre, Angela aveva cucinato per un'esercito di persone, rimasero anche Barry e Vince. Si stapparono molte birre quella sera e si scherzò molto: " Ehi Frankie, chissà se la biondina ti richiama"- disse sorridendo Tommy "Non mi sembrava molto convinta, ma magari il colpo in testa l'ha fatta innamorare perdutamente di te"-scherzò Vince. Ci fu una risata generale. Jane evidentemente un pochino su di giri disse: "o magari si è innamorata di me".."Jane non dire idiozie, una ragazza così per bene e carina che si innamora di te?" - rispose Angela. Tutti ormai sapevano dell'omosessualità di Jane, l'avevano accettata in famiglia e sul lavoro, ma spesso si chiedevano come mai ancora non avesse trovato la sua metà della mela. "Mà, perchè devi rovinare il mio film mentale che mi stavo creando con Maura"- urlò Jane e tutti scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. "Jane, Maura non è interessata a te..hai visto come mi guardava?"- replicò Frankie.."L'hai visto solo tu..credo!"- intervenne Barry.

Il mattino seguente, Jane fu svegliata da un forte mal di testa post sbornia e si precipitò in cucina a farsi un caffè, il suo triste caffè solubile! Doveva recarsi velocemente in centrale, era già in ritardo. Prese il caffè e ciambella alla mano si avviò verso l'auto: "Cavolo che mal di testa, ieri ho proprio esagerato, speriamo che oggi non ci siano casi troppo impegnativi perchè la testa mi scoppia"- pensò tra se'. Accese lo stereo e senti' una canzone che subito le riportò alla mente il pomeriggio passato in cui incontrò Maura "Occhi" di Zucchero, cavolo quella ragazza l'aveva stregata con un solo sguardo "..poi ho visto gli occhi tuoi.."...e all'improvviso un "pffstttt" provenire dalla ruota anteriore sinistra "Merda"- urlò Jane "ci mancava anche questa stamattina", accostò l'auto vicino al marciapiede e iniziò ad inveire contro essa e tutto ciò che aveva intorno.

Non era sicuramente la sua giornata ideale...ma ancora non era detto!

Cercò il telefono in auto, non c'era! "..poi cosa ancora deve succedere oggi? Ho anche dimenticato il cellulare a casa! Merda merda merda". Si guardò un po' intorno e vide che dall'altra parte della strada c'era un bar "Piccolo Bar", attraversò la strada ed entrò continuando a pensare a come la giornata poteva ancora peggiorare, ma si sbagliava...A testa bassa, agitata e incavolata chiese dove si trovava un telefono e se poteva utilizzarlo. Una voce femminile le disse che lo avrebbe trovato vicino al tavolo da biliardo, non fece caso né alla voce né a chi le parlo, si recò solamente al telefono e chiamò Barry Frost per farsi venire a prendere. Andò al bagno, si sciacquo la faccia per sbollire un po' e uscì ringraziando per la telefonata.

Maura rimase di stucco appena vide entrare Jane, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiamarla o farsi riconoscere..era rimasta bloccata, il cuore le batteva forte e non sapeva il perchè..e poi stava lavorando, il suo capo era lì e non poteva di certo mettersi a parlare con Jane, era mattina e il momento delle colazioni è cosi pieno di gente! Era solo riuscita a dirle dove si trovava il telefono e a seguire il suo bellissimo corpo con lo sguardo, tra un caffè e un cappuccino. Aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che i loro occhi si potessero incontrare ma Jane non aveva badato proprio a nulla, era sembrato un mulo che cammina a testa bassa! "Cavolo ma perchè non ha alzato lo sguardo..e soprattutto perchè io non sono riuscita a salutarla? Stupida che sei Maura!"- pensò tra sé.

Frost arrivò dopo 5 minuti, "Oh finalmente il signorino ce l'ha fatta?" "Jane vedo che siamo di buon umore stamattina"- replicò Barry. "Devo ancora prendere un caffè, signorina Rizzoli..me lo può concedere?" "Sbrigati, ti aspetto in macchina..muoviti che poi in centrale devo chiamare il carroattrezzi...ti do 2 minuti Barry"- ordinò scherzosamente Jane.

Barry entrò nel bar e appena vide Maura fece un sorriso : "ciao Maura,tu-tu lavori qui?" "Ciao Barry, si da 2 mesi ormai, che ti posso dare?"- disse sorridendo Maura. "Un caffè lungo da portare via..la mia regina aspetta in macchina e devo fare veloce..ma scusa, Jane ha telefonato da qui? E non ti ha visto?"- disse Barry un pochino stranito, ricordando i discorsi di Jane della sera prima. Si era accorto di come Jane fosse rimasta colpita dalla biondina. "Ehm si, ma non c siamo parlate e lei non mi ha visto...non importa.."- Maura era cosi dispiaciuta che abbassò gli occhi delusi. "Beh, aspetta che glielo dico..ovviamente non qui fuori...le sta bene lo sappia in centrale, quel suo vizio di camminare a testa bassa quando è nervosa ha colpito ancora..stavolta più che mai" - rispose Barry ridendo ed uscì. Maura non aveva ben capito dove volesse portare il discorso di Barry, lo salutò e si rimise al lavoro.

Barry entrò in macchina ridacchiando "Ehi allora ci muoviamo da qui? Siamo in mega ritardo" - esclamò Jane ancora innervosita. Barry scosse la testa e si avviò verso la centrale. Finalmente arrivarono e non vedeva l'ora di dire a Jane cosa si era persa, perchè sapeva come avrebbe reagito.

"Ciao Vince, finalmente siamo arrivati...guarda la giornata non può iniziare peggio di così"- disse Jane salutando Korsak, "Beh Jane ne sei sicura?"- era arrivato il momento per Barry di vedere la faccia di Jane sconvolta "Che vuoi dire Barry? Che c'è? E perchè stai sorridendo?- disse Jane agitando le braccia..." Sei entrara in un bar stamattina per telefonarmi, vero? Ma sicuramente eri a testa bassa e non hai nemmeno guardato il bancone e chi c'era dietro, veroooo?" -iniziò Barry.

"Daiiii, sai come sono Barry..siiii è stato cosi, e allora? " Beh, sai chi c'era e chi è che ti ha dato indicazioni per il telefono?"- continuò Barry "No, non lo so! Chi era la Befana?" - disse Jane roteando gli occhi " Non era proprio una Befana, era bionda, occhi verdi, una vera bomba...non ti dice niente il nome Maura?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao a tutti..questo l'ho soprannominato il capitolo "stronzetto" di passaggio..spero vi piaccia.**

 **La cosa si sta facendo interessante...povera Jane! (non me ne vogliate)**

Jane non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie, la sua bocca era spalancata come i suoi occhi e ciò che sentiva dentro il petto era solo un cuore agitato e terribilmente stupito, "c-c-cioè mi stai dicendo che io sono entrata nel bar dove c'era Maura e non l'ho né vista né salutata né ammirata?"- disse Jane con tono triste e disperato "no non ci credo, come posso essere cosi cretina!". Barry e Vince risero avvicinandosi la mano alla bocca per non sembrare troppo sfacciati "Beh Jane, sappiamo tutti quanto sei cocciuta e quanto vivi nel tuo mondo quando sei arrabbiata"- Vince cercò di consolarla ma Barry continuò a prenderla in giro "Peccato non lo sappia Maura, però"- disse ridendo.

Maura finì il suo turno al bar e si recò a casa, era venerdì sera e proprio non sapeva cosa fare, non aveva molti amici lì ma voleva assolutamente uscire, cosa che non era da lei. Pensò a Jane, a come l'aveva evitata, al perchè lo avesse fatto "mi avrà vista e fatto finta di nulla? Oppure non mi ha proprio voluto salutare?"- ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno. Si mise sul divano e cercò il telecomando con la mano quando trovò il biglietto di Frankie. " Beh dai..proviamo a mandargli un messaggio e vediamo se avrà voglia di uscire stasera"- pensò Maura. Prese il cellulare e scrisse "Ciao sono Maura, mi chiedevo se avevi voglia di andare a bere qualcosa stasera", subitò dopo l'invio non capiva nemmeno perchè l'avesse fatto, ma oramai! Arrivò quasi subito la risposta: " E me lo chiedi? Certo che si! Ci vediamo al Dirty Robber...lo conosci?" Maura sapeva essere un bar frequentato da poliziotti, non comprese bene perchè Frankie scelse quel posto, ma rispose: "Certo, ci vediamo lì per le 22! A dopo M.".

"Un bar per poliziotti, è proprio un uomo, il massimo del romanticismo"- disse Maura ad alta voce rivolgendosi alla sua gatta! Si alzò dal divano e decise di ordinare una pizza per cena, tanto per non farsi da mangiare e godersi a pieno un rilassante bagno caldo. Rimase immersa x 1h, pensando sempre a Jane e non riuscendo a capire come quella ragazza avesse catturato ogni suo pensiero, prima ad ora nessuna ragazza le era interessata..cioè non aveva mai pensato a lei come pensava a Jane. Fu scossa dai pensieri solo quando suonò il campanello "Oh cavolo, la pizza..me ne ero dimenticata".

Erano ormai passate le 22 e Maura ancora non si vedeva. Frankie era un po' agitato, già seduto al tavolo da 15 minuti con la sua birra preferita, quando finalmente Maura arrivò. "Ehi ciao Frankie, scusa il ritardo" "C-ciao Maura, figurati, siediti qui..che vuoi da bere" "Una birra va bene"-rispose Maura sedendosi davanti a lui.

La conversazione fu leggera e spensierata, si raccontarono la loro vita, l'infanzia e Frankie era cosi carino e divertente che per quella sera Maura non pensò nemmeno per un attimo a Jane. Risero molto, le birre correvano come le loro parole. "Scusa Frankie ma la birra è un'ottimo diuretico e devo andare al bagno, torno subito"- disse Maura alzandosi.

Maura entrò in bagno nell'esatto momento in cui arrivarono al Dirty Robber Jane, Barry e Vince per festeggiare l'arresto di un assassino. " Ehi Jane, guarda chi c'è là al tavolo"- disse Barry volgendo lo sguardo verso Frankie. "No, non è possibile..fratellinoooo che ci fai qui..questo è un bar per veri poliziotti non per novellini"- disse Jane prendendolo in giro. "Ah ma abbiamo compagnia" -Vince aveva notato la bottiglia di birra posta davanti al ragazzo.

Jane si sedette al posto di Maura e iniziò a fare domande al fratello: " Allora fratellino...dimmi un po'..chi è la fortunata stasera? Com'è? Le hai già parlato di me? "

"No, effettivamente di te non mi ha ancora parlato"- rispose Maura con tono autorevole. Jane si ricordò di quella voce e voltandosi vide Maura e i suoi bellissimi occhi. "Almeno lui saluta le persone, non fa finta di nulla"-incalzò Maura. Vince e Barry ridacchiarono e si allontanaro verso il bancone del bar per non perdersi la scena da lontano.

"Ehi..ciao Maura...tutto bene?" - Jane non poteva credere che la ragazza con cui Frankie era uscito quella sera fosse proprio lei, la ragazza a cui aveva pensato in quei giorni. "Scusa ti ho preso il posto non volevo"-disse Jane alzandosi e facendo spazio per far passare Maura. Mentre Maura cercava di passare le loro mani si sfiorarono facendo sobbalzare entrambe come se avessero preso la scossa.

"Beh non ti devi scusare di questo...ci sono altre cose di cui dovresti farlo"- Maura continuò a guardarla negli occhi, quei profondi occhi neri.

"Se parli dell'altra mattina al bar dove lavori..beh..ti chiedo scusa. Non ti ho proprio vista"- rispose Jane un pochino imbarazzata. " Me ne sono accorta".

"Scusa Jane, se non ti spiace vorremmo tornare a parlare tra noi"- esclamò Frankie turbato da quello scontro-incontro tra le due, e sapendo come Jane fosse capace di rubarle le donne. Lo aveva già fatto in passato. "Si scusatemi, torno dagli altri...Ciao Maura"- disse Jane cercando lo sguardo della bionda che però nemmeno si voltò.

Jane andò al bancone e ordinò la birra mentre Barry e Vince mangiavano noccioline gustandosi la partita in tv. Jane cercò più volte lo sguardo di Maura, la quale invece sembrava divertirsi con il fratello...ridevano copiosamente. Erano ormai le 2, com'era passato veloce il tempo. Jane salutò i suoi colleghi, si stava avviando all'uscita quando d'istinto si portò al tavolo di Frankie e Maura e disse: "Buonanotte ragazzi, Maura spero comunque che tu non sia arrabbiata con me"- diede una pazza sulla spalla del fratello e andò verso la macchina abbastanza sconsolata.

Poco dopo anche Maura iniziava ad avere segni di cedimento, era molto stanca "Frankie scusami ma credo sia arrivato il momento di andare a dormire, domani mattina dormo, ma poi vado a lavoro" "Certo Maura, ti accompagno alla macchina".

I due uscirono, e mentre Maura stava ormai entrando nell'auto, Frankie le prese il braccio, la fece voltare e la baciò "Grazie Maura, sono stato benissimo stasera" "Gra-grazie a te, anche io"- disse Maura sorpresa dal bacio.

Entrambi non si erano accorti che Jane era tornata dentro al bar, aveva dimenticato la giacca. Aveva visto la scena. Era distrutta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vi ho lasciato un pochino in sospeso settimana scorsa, sorry! Questo capitolo diciamo che porta ad una piccola svolta tra Jane e Maura...chi delle due farà il primo passo? Buona Lettura e grazie per i commenti**

 **Capitolo 4**

Jane entrò nel bar prese la giacca con un gesto forte e sicuro e non salutò i colleghi ancora lì. Vince e Barry si resero conto che qualcosa non andava, aveva la sua camminata a testa bassa e il volto segnato dalla delusione, ma non dissero nulla e non cercarono di fermarla.

Salì in macchina, tirò due pugni al volante..ma cosa le succedeva? Una lacrima le stava solcando il volto, lei che non aveva mai pianto per nessuna donna, lei che non aveva mai sofferto come in quel momento.. si stava innamorando di Maura? Si..se ne era innamorata al primo sguardo nel parco! Lo aveva capito ormai. Accese la macchina e si recò a casa.

Erano le 3 oramai, ma entrando in casa trovò Frankie ancora sveglio: "Ciao sorellina, arrivi ancora adesso? "

"Lasciami stare Frankie, non ho voglia di chiacchiere notturne"-disse chiudendo la porta di camera sua.

Si fece una doccia calda, voleva solo riposare ma non riusciva a chiudere occhio, guardò il cellulare un'ultima volta, lo posò sul comodino e si girò dall'altra parte del letto, pensierosa. Stava per addormentarsi quando il telefono vibrò "Oh cazzo ma chi è a quest'ora, che palle!".

Prese il telefono e con occhi socchiusi per la luminosità dello schermo, lesse il messaggio: "Scusa Jane per il mio comportamento di stasera, sono stata maleducata, e scusa se hai dovuto assistere al bacio con Frankie..Buonanotte Maura." Jane sgranò gli occhi più e più volte non credendo di leggere bene, Maura le aveva scritto? Cioè la sua Maura? E come aveva avuto il suo numero?

Balzò seduta sul letto, emozionata come una ragazzina, mille pensieri nella testa, voleva urlare ma erano le 3 passate! "Cavolo urge una risposta ad effetto"-pensò

"1-come fai ad avere il mio numero? 2-scuse accettate 3-come hai fatto a vedermi durante il bacio?"-così scrisse Jane!

"1-l'ho preso di nascosto dal cellulare di Frankie, 2-grazie, 3-avevo gli occhi aperti e ti ho visto lì dietro"- rispose Maura.

"Ora vado a dormire ma domani mi spiegherai il perchè tu abbia preso il mio numero da Frankie..di nascosto..Baci J."- Jane scrisse questo ma in realtà non chiuse occhio per la felicità di quel gesto.

Maura si stava domandando la stessa cosa, perchè aveva preso di nascosto il numero di Jane? Cosa le aveva fatto quella ragazza appena conosciuta per farle fare quel gesto? Le domande le vagavano per la mente quando finalmente si addormentò.

Jane si alzò abbastanza sconvolta dalla notte insonne, aveva una faccia sorridente ma sconvolta! Andò in cucina dove incontrò Frankie intento a fare colazione, guardò l'orologio e vide l'ora: "Cazzo sono ancora le 10? Avrò dormito 3 ore se va bene!"

"Avrai avuto da pensare a qualche donna"- rispose ridendo Frankie "Si, ad una bella bionda fratellino"- facendogli un occhiolino malizioso. Prese la sua tazza e si versò il caffè, ancora con il pensiero del messaggio di Maura.

"Ehm, Jane, posso chiederti un consiglio?

"Spara"

"Vedi...ieri ho baciato Maura alla fine dell'appuntamento..ma, ma non credo che lei sia stata felice di questo..boh, è una sensazione"

Jane rabbrividì al pensiero del bacio, lo aveva visto e ora cosa poteva dire a suo fratello? Buttò giù un sorso di caffè per farsi coraggio

"Ma dai Frankie che dici, magari sarà rimasta sorpresa del gesto, ma non credo fosse dispiaciuta, vi ho visti al bar, c'era molto feeling tra voi" "Accidenti ma lo sto incoraggiando?"- pensò poi Jane.

"Speriamo, oggi sono di pattuglia e se riesco vorrei passare al bar dove lavora per salutarla"-disse Frankie

"uhm..stesso pensiero che ho avuto io, accidenti a te fratello"- disse tra sé Jane.

Maura si era svegliata sperando di leggere un messaggio di Jane, magari la fatidica domanda del numero di nascosto, ma nulla! Erano le 12 e alle 13 avrebbe iniziato a lavorare. Fece una doccia veloce, si vestì e si incamminò verso il bar.

"Ora le scrivo io un messaggio"-pensò Maura "Ciao Jane, volevi una risposta? Beh ho preso il numero a tuo fratello perchè mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio, sempre se tu vuoi! Non ho amici qui e sento che noi potremmo esserlo!"-scrisse Maura.

Jane era ormai in centrale presa da un caso di duplice omicidio, era molto indaffarata tra interrogatori e scena del crimine, ma appena poteva dava uno sguardo al suo telefono. Si accorse esserci un messaggio da parte di Maura e il cuore iniziò a battere più forte.

Lo lesse e rispose: "Ciao Maura..svelato l'arcano allora. Lo stesso è per me, mi piacerebbe molto stare con te, passare del tempo con te...Non oggi però, purtroppo ho molto da fare al lavoro e non so quando finirò. Buona giornata J." "Cavolo solo al pensiero che sono bloccata qui e Frankie andrà a trovarla mi viene una rabbia"- disse ad alta voce Jane. Vince e Barry sorrisero, si chiedevano quando i fratelli si sarebbero detti la verità.

Frankie con una scusa riuscì a portare il suo compagno di pattuglia proprio davanti al bar dove stava lavorando Maura, entrò "Ciao Maura, come stai?"

"Ciao Frankie, che fai qui?"- rispose Maura un pochino sorpresa

"Sono venuto a salutarti, spero non ti dispiaccia..ed a prendere un caffè. Intanto volevo chiederti se stasera ti andava di andare al cinema con me"- chiese un Frankie imbarazzato.

"Oh-beh si, perchè no"- rispose Maura "ma finisco alle 21, se per te va bene lo stesso"

Maura nel frattempo si chiese il perchè avesse accettato l'invito, forse per solitudine, Frankie era un bravo ragazzo, dolce e premuroso ma lei pensava solo a Jane.

"Ok ci vediamo al cinema Lux alle 22, ok? Ciao Maura a stasera"- disse Frankie uscendo con il suo caffè in mano.

Erano ormai le 21 e Jane stava scrivendo il rapporto di un caso insieme a Barry.

"Jane ti va di andare a vedere un film al cinema Lux? C'è uno spettacolo tra un'ora!"- propose Frost.

"Perchè no? Ci vuole un po' di relax e ogni tanto un bel film al posto della solita birra, che comunque possiamo farci dopo!" -sorrise Jane.

Maura arrivò prima di Frankie e si mise all'ingresso davanti alla biglietteria ad aspettarlo, quando sentì una voce roca, una risata che oramai aveva stampata dentro...era Jane. Ma cosa ci faceva proprio lì? Era con Barry Frost! "Oddio escono insieme? No, non ci credo"- pensò Maura mentre li vedeva avvicinare e scherzare con molta sintonia "Ehi ma che dico? Io sto uscendo con Frankie, perchè dovrebbe interessarmi con chi esce sua sorella"

"Ciao Jane, ciao Barry"- disse Maura sorridendo ai due.

Jane non poteva credere che Maura fosse lì davanti a lei, era bella, oh quanto era bella con quei suoi capelli biondi che le cadevano lungo le spalle, i suoi occhi verdi in cui si perdeva ogni volta, il suo vestito blu che le correva splendidamente sul quel magnifico corpo.

"Ciao Maura, che fai qui? Sei sola? Voi unirti a noi?" -chiese Barry guardando Jane immobile davanti a lei.

"Ehm, in realtà aspetto Frankie, ma grazie dell'invito. Buon cinema Jane"- Maura aveva il cuore che le batteva forte davanti a Jane che la stava guardando oramai da vari minuti.

"Jane, Jane svegliaaa, andiamo!" - disse Frost ridendo per la scena e prendendo Jane per un braccio "allora collega, quando ti farai avanti con lei? Vuoi stare a fissarla o procedere all'arresto"

"smettila Frost, è complicato..esce con mio fratello, e poi come posso sapere se le piacciono le donne, se le piaccio io!"- disse una Jane sconsolata.

"Senti, io ho visto come vi guardate, non credo che a lei tu sia indifferente."- rispose Frost prendendo posto nelle ultime file del cinema.

Jane si sedette, pensando a ciò che il suo amico e collega le aveva appena detto.

Frankie finalmente arrivò, salutò Maura ed entrarono al cinema. Ovviamente lui non si era accorto ci fosse anche la sorella. Maura insistette per prendere posto più indietro rispetto a Jane e Barry.

Jane se ne accorse e per gran parte del film non potè non guardare Maura girandosi, incontrò più volte lo sguardo della bionda, guardandosi negli occhi con un po' di imbarazzo.

Frankie teneva un braccio dietro Maura, facendolo scorrere sulla seduta, come ad abbracciarla, "Ora vado là e lo uccido"- disse Jane in preda alla gelosia.

"Shhh, Jane non ci sei solo tu al cinema e smettila di fare la gelosa e non agire"- le disse Barry sorridendo.

" Ah si, vuoi che agisca? Ok! Sfida accettata. Prima o poi andrà al bagno Maura, ha bevuto mezzo litro di bibita"

"Accidenti Jane, ma hai anche controllato cosa ha bevuto"- disse Frost, guadandola con aria interrogativa.

"Si..perchè...vabbè Barry ma che ti frega..tu guarda il film". "Oh ecco va al bagno prima della fine primo tempo"

"Vai è la tua occasione"- la incitò Barry.

Jane si alzò, cercando di non disturbare troppo le persone della sua fila ma cercando di fare presto per andare al bagno da Maura. Entrò quasi di corsa e si trovò la bionda proprio lì davanti: "So che il posto è veramente pessimo, non è di certo qui che volevo vederti, ma devo dirti una cosa Maura.." Prima ancora che potesse finire la frase Maura la guardò negli occhi, prese il suo volto tra le mani, e posò le labbra sulle sue..."non c'è niente da dire Jane"- sussurrò Maura staccandosi da Jane.

La mora rimase immobile, rapita da quel gesto, il cuore le stava scoppiando nel petto, la voce in gola, le mani le tremavano...

"Sto sognando? Vero!"- riuscì a mormorare Jane

"Shh, sto cercando di immaginarci in un luogo diverso, da dove siamo"- disse Maura cercando di nuovo le labbra di Jane.

Il bacio dolce si era trasformato in un bacio più passionale, vero. Si abbracciarono a lungo durante il bacio. Entrambe perse in quel gesto e in quel momento.

"Maura...è dal primo momento che ti ho visto che aspettavo questo, ma..."

Non potè finire la frase, Frost entrò nel bagno, ansimando per la corsa appena fatta "Frankie sta arrivando".

La bolla in cui si era creato il momento, era stata rotta.

Come se niente fosse uscirono dal bagno, ognuna verso il suo posto, come se niente fosse successo.

Nel loro cuore e nella loro mente lo sapevano bene.


	5. Chapter 5

_Spero che vi piaccia! Lo chiamo il capitolo "dolcezza" perchè in fondo ci vuole, perchè amo il romanticismo e lo amo su Maura e Jane!_

 _Buona Lettura, grazie a tutti!_

 _Ely_

 **Capitolo 5**

Entrambe quella notte non dormirono molto, pensarono e ripensarono a ciò che era successo quella sera tra di loro: Maura non sapeva cosa le stava succedendo, non aveva mai baciato una ragazza e non era mai stata attratta da nessuna, ma Jane, Jane era diversa..Jane le aveva rapito i pensieri ed il cuore; per Jane era diverso, aveva avuto tante ragazze, tante storielle che non avevano avuto importanza ma ora aveva trovato Maura, quella ragazza che dal primo momento l'aveva colpita ed a cui non poteva smettere di pensare. Era amore? Oh si, lo era di certo!

Erano le 7, suonò la sveglia e Jane si stiracchiò nel letto prendendo subito il cellulare. Voleva scrivere a Maura, ma trovò un messaggio: "Ciao Jane, scusa non so cosa mi sia preso ieri sera, non so che succede e non vorrei averti ferito..scusami ancora" -Jane ebbe un momento di sconforto.

Cosa voleva dire? Si era pentita? Jane iniziò a scrivere : "Maura non ti devi scusare, io lo volevo, tu lo volevi, non c'è nulla di sbagliato...ma ti sei pentita? Vuoi parlarne? Io sono libera oggi".

Maura era già al lavoro ma sentì il cellulare vibrare nella tasca, chiese di andare in bagno al suo capo perchè non voleva aspettare di leggerlo dopo. Aprì il messaggio e lo lesse, comprese bene le parole di Jane, aveva capito che lei era interessata ma ciò che non capiva era se stessa.

"Io finisco il turno alle 16, se ti va ci vediamo al parco già che è una bella giornata? Ti aspetto dalla panchina davanti alla fontana alle 16.15! un bacio,Maura".

Jane si trovava su quella panchina dalle 15: era nervosa, le gambe che non smettevano di muoversi, guardava i bambini che giocavano sulle antalene e sullo scivolo, ascoltava le loro grida e risa, vedeva i nonni con i passeggini che stavano sulle panchine davanti alla sua a leggere il giornale. Era una bella giornata di sole e stava aspettando con ansia l'arrivo di Maura. Aveva paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto dirle.

Vide finalmente Maura in lontananza:"Dio quant'è bella"- esclamò Jane senza neanche rendersene conto. I suoi capelli biondi le cadevano sulle spalle dove si formavano dei fantastici boccoli che si muovevano insieme al suo corpo mentre camminava verso Jane, un sorriso da togliere il fiato e quegli occhi verdi che stavano guardando proprio lei. Jane la fissava, non poteva toglierle gli occhi di dosso, era come rapita.

"Ciao Jane, come stai?"- Maura le si avvicinò dandole un dolce bacio sulla guancia.

"Tutto bene Maura, e tu? Andata bene al lavoro oggi?

"Si grazie"- rispose Maura sedendosi di fianco a Jane.

Le due rimasero qualche attimo in silenzio, erano imbarazzate e nessuna delle due voleva iniziare a parlare.

Jane prese coraggio, non riusciva più a stare zitta e le sudavano le mani.

"Senti Maura, io volevo dirti che quello che è successo ieri io lo volevo dal primo momento in cui t ho vista quel giorno al parco, benedetto fresbee, non ho nulla da rimproverarmi, è stato naturale per me...perchè...mi piaci davvero tanto"- Jane ce l'aveva fatta, si era libera da un macigno e ora stava meglio. Aveva solo paura della risposta di Maura. Il cuore le batteva forte.

Maura si voltò verso Jane per guardare i suoi occhi, i suoi splendidi occhi color nocciola.

"Jane, ieri sera lo volevo anche io, sono stata io a saltarti al collo, è che...io non so...non so che mi succede. Tu sei bellissima e mi piaci davvero tanto, ti penso tutto il giorno e non vedo l'ora di vederti ma,..."

Jane a quel "ma" ebbe un colpo al cuore, ma non disse nulla.

"ma, quello che provo per te io non l'ho mai provato per una donna, capisci? Io devo capire e non voglio prenderti in giro"- Maura prese le mani di Jane, la guardò negli occhi mentre una lacrima le scendeva sul viso.

"Maura sei cosi dolce"- disse Jane asciugandole la lacrima dal volto con una carezza. "Vedi, io ho la certezza di ciò che sono, ma capisco bene come tu ti possa sentire. Non voglio metterti fretta, ma sappi che sono qui e che niente mi farà andare via".

Maura istintivamente si accascio sul spalla di Jane con la fronte e Jane la abbraccio forte per farle sentire tutto il suo amore.

Rimasero in quell'abbraccio per qualche istante, sembrava non volessero liberarsene mai più ma il telefono di Jane suonò :"Rizzoli! Si arrivo subito".

"Scusa Maura, dovevo essere libera oggi ma purtroppo c'è stato un duplice omicidio e devo andare! Porca Miseria!- disse Jane sbuffando e imprecando.

"Figurati è il tuo lavoro, io intanto andrò a casa!"- Maura si ricompose, salutò Jane e si avviò verso casa.

Erano le 22, Maura era sul suo divano con la sua gatta a vedere un film romantico. Bussarono alla porta: "Chi é?".

"Maura sono Frankie, puoi aprire?". "Frankie? E che diavolo ci fa qui?"-pensò Maura sorpresa. Si alzò ed andò ad aprire la porta.

"Ciao Maura scusa l'ora, ma avrei bisogna di parlarti"- disse subito Frankie.

"Ciao, si si dimmi pure. Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Da Mangiare?"- Maura si avvicinò al frigo.

"Una birra, grazie! Senti, non so cosa ci sia tra di noi, ma sento che con te posso parlare di tutto e avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto" -disse Frankie un pochino agitato.

Maura si preoccupò un poco. Aveva capito qualcosa? Jane gli aveva parlato di loro? Oddio. Non era pronta per nulla.

"Dimmi Frankie, è successo qualcosa? Tutto bene? Jane sta bene?"

"Si si, tutto bene! In realtà è una stupidata...ma non so veramente cosa fare: tra 1 settimana è il compleanno di Jane...cosa le regalo?"- disse Frankie ancora agitato.

"Sc-scusa? Sei venuto qui alle 22 per parlare del regalo di compleanno di tua sorella? Con me?"- ripose Maura stupita per la sciocca scusa che Frankie aveva trovato per vederla.

"Beh si, in realtà volevo vederti..sono venuto di corsa..e l'unica scusa che mi è venuta in mente era questa! Comunque è veramente il suo compleanno la settimana prossima"- sorrise Frankie.

Era proprio un ragazzo simpatico, solare, sincero, la faceva stare bene e sorridere ma a lei piaceva sua sorella. Doveva solo come dirlo a lui?

"Sei proprio strambo Frankie"- disse Maura sorridendo tra un sorso di birra e un altro. "Beh ora che siamo qui allora parliamo del compleanno di Jane? Farete una festa? Sai già cosa regalarle?"

"I miei organizzavano sempre bellissime feste per noi da piccoli ma Jane le ha sempre odiate! Mi madre anche quest'anno lo farà..per la gioia di Jane"

Frankie continuò a bere, e parlare, parlare...ma il solo pensiero di Maura era Jane. Cosa le avrebbe regalato già lo sapeva. Il suo cuore.

Maura in tutto quel parlare di Jane aveva capito quanto desiderasse stare con lei, conoscerla meglio, passare i suoi giorni liberi con lei, starle vicino, baciarla, abbracciarla. Alla fine le era servito solo sentire la storia della sua infanzia da Frankie per amarla ancora di più. Non le interessava più capire, non voleva il parere di nessuno, voleva solo essere se stessa ed amare Jane con tutto il suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto gridarlo al mondo, chiamare Jane e dirglielo ma voleva farlo in un giorno speciale: il compleanno di Jane. In fondo doveva solo aspettare una settimana.

Ora però doveva dirlo a Frankie, non era giusto che lui sperasse ancora che tra loro ci potesse essere qualcosa. Doveva sapere la verità.

Bevve una birra tutta d'un fiato e iniziò:

"Frankie ti devo dire una cosa..è giusto che tu lo sappia, non voglio prenderti in giro, non te lo meriti. Vedi..."

" Si lo so. Tu e Jane siete innamorate"- continuò Frankie senza far finire Maura.

"Coooosa? Tu lo sai? Te l'ha detto Jane?"- rispose Maura stupita.

" Figurati! Io l'ho capito da solo...non sono un novellino come dice sempre mia sorella! Ho colto gli sguardi le volte che siamo stati tutti e tre insieme. E anche al cinema! Mica sono cosi scemo! "-disse ridendo e agitando la birra.

"Oh Frankie scusa, io non volevo farti star male..è che nemmeno io sapevo cosa mi stava succedendo, non mi ero mai innamorata di una ragazza, era tutto confuso..."- Maura era cosi imbarazzata e dispiaciuta.

"Non ti devi scusare. E' che quella stronza di Jane mi frega sempre le donne che mi piacciono. E' magnetica, mannaggi a lei..."- scoppiò poi a ridere Frankie "Ma l'ho vista a casa.. tutte le volte che esce il tuo nome con mamma o Tommy, si agita e si tocca in capelli..sintomo di nervosismo..le piaci davvero Maura"

" E a me piace davvero lei"- concluse Maura.

Parlarono ancora molto di Jane, del loro lavoro, della loro vita e del futuro. Era ormai mezzanotte e Frankie posando l'ultima birra decise di andare a dormire. Diede un bacio sulla guancia a Maura e disse: "Ciao futura cognata, beh quando credi di dire a Jane della tua scelta?"

"Il giorno in cui le farà più piacere riceverla. Martedì il giorno del suo compleanno!"

"Ok, però non dirle che io sono venuto perchè volevo farti uscire allo scoperto"- Frankie fa l'occhiolino, saluta e se ne va.


	6. Chapter 6

**I** _n questo capitolo ho tirato fuori tutta la parte più romantica che avevo...in attesa di ciò che accadrà poi tra Jane e Maura._

 _Grazie a tutti e Rizzles forever_

 **Capitolo 6**

Fu una settimana difficile per Maura e Jane, lavorarono tanto: Maura ebbe i doppi turni al bar per la malattia di una collega e Jane fu alle prese con un diabolico serial killer di giovani sera a casa pensavano inevitalbilmente l'una all'altra, non avendo però il coraggio di scriversi.

Jane non voleva forzare Maura in nessun modo, voleva lasciare fosse lei a decidere senza nessun tipo di "aiuto" ma nello stesso tempo era cosi triste e non sapeva più cosa pensare: Maura non era interessata a lei? Non voleva più provare ad avere una vita insieme e non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo? Troppe idee e pensieri le invadevano la testa.

Maura sapeva benissimo quello che voleva e che provava per Jane, le dispiaceva solo farla soffrire fino al giorno del compleanno. Avrebbe voluto scriverle tutto ciò che il suo cuore continuava a dirle e trasmettere ma finalmente il grande giorno era arrivato.

Quel martedì tanto atteso finalmente arrivò.

Jane sapeva già che sua madre le avrebbe organizzato la famigerata festa di compleanno "a sorpresa" al Dirty Robber, come tutti i santi anni da quando era entrata in polizia, non poteva proprio farne a meno Angela. Andò a lavorare come sempre, giornata normale di lavoro: caffè da Ma', colazione con i pancake a forma di coniglio anche oggi che era il suo 35esimo compleanno!

"Buon compleanno amore mio"- disse Angela portando al tavolino la colazione per la figlia.

"Grazie Ma', allora hai organizzato la festa x stasera?"

"Quale festa? No no"- cercò di far finta di niente Angela e ritornò al bancone.

"Si, certo! Non ne sai mai niente"- rispose Jane sbuffando.

Nel frattempo arrivarono Korsak, Barry e Frankie per il caffè, salutarono Angela e si misero al tavolino con Jane.

"Ehi sorellina, tanti auguri! Pronta per la solita festa di mamma? "

"Magari quest'anno al posto dei palloncini con i pony avrai quelli con gli orsetti"- disse Barry ridendo insieme a Korsak.

"Siete proprio simpatici sapete! A che ora è la festa a sorpresa? Cosi magari arrivo in orario"- Jane fece l'occhiolino a tutti a tre.

"Alle 22!"- disse Frankie.

"Ehi perchè cosi tardi?"- rispose Jane con disappunto.

"Cara mia, perchè si...perchè..lo vedrai"- disse Korsak.

Tutti sapevano il motivo dell'orario: Maura sarebbe uscita da lavoro alle 21! Lo sapeva anche Angela..tutti tranne Jane.

Quel pomeriggio era stato tranquillo a lavoro, nessun omicidio per fortuna, Jane era stata alla scrivania e pensava a Maura. "Oh cazzo"- si fece scappare ad alta voce "Non ho detto a Maura del mio compleanno, della festa, dell'orario.

Korsak e Barry si guardarono e si misero a ridere di nascosto da Jane.

"Devo mandarle un messaggio, subito!"- Jane continuava a ragionare ad alta voce senza accorgersi che tutto l'ufficio la stava guardando e rideva.

Si mise a scrivere, un po' titubante : "Ciao Maura, stasera mia mamma ha organizzato la festa per il mio compleanno, sarebbe a sorpresa ma io lo so sempre prima...mi farebbe piacere che tu ci fossi..alle 22 al Dirty Robber. Bacio J".

Posò il cellulare sulla scrivania, fissandolo in continuazione nell'attesa della risposta.

Erano ormai le 20, Maura sentì vibrare il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi jeans, era sola al bar aspettando oramai di avviare le pulizie per poi poter chiudere e andare a casa a cambiarsi. Lesse il messaggio di Jane ma non le rispose. Si sentì veramente perfida e dispiaciuta ma faceva tutta parte della sorpresa che lei e gli altri avevano organizzato per Jane.

"Porca miseria, non risponde Maura"- disse una Jane veramente giù di morale a Barry.

"Jane starà finendo di...cioè starà lavorando. Vedrai che poi lo farà".

"Vabbè..si dai..vado a casa a farmi una doccia..ci vediamo al Dirty Robber alle 22 precise, mi raccomando"- Jane prese la giacca e si avviò all'uscita della centrale diretta a casa.

Eccole finalmente le 21. Maura si tolse il grembiule, finì di lavare il pavimento, chiuse tutto e si precipitò di corsa verso casa. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla festa e alla sorpresa per Jane. Arrivò a casa, si fece una doccia veloce, si mise un gran bel vestito verde attillato che le risaltava gli occhi e si truccò lievemente. Il campanello suonò. Finalmente Frankie era arrivato a prenderla, tutto secondo programma.

Arrivarono al locale, Maura appena entrò rapì lo sguardo di tutti per quanto fosse bella e sexy, anche Angela le fece i complimenti: "Ciao Maura, ma sei bellissima stasera...pensare che è per la mia bambina.". Risata generale.

"Ciao Angela, tra poco Jane sarà qui dove devo andare per non farmi vedere subito? Sono troppo nervosa ed agitata, mi sudano le mani, ho il cuore a mille, non resisto più"- disse una Maura super emozionata.

"Vai pure sul retro Piccola. Qui ci pensiamo noi...sai quando devi entrare, vero? "

"Si ,Frankie dirà una parola e ci sarò"- rispose Maura.

Maura andò nel retro del bancone, il locale quella sera era tutto per loro. Si mise appoggiata al frigo ma non riusciva a stare ferma, gesticolava, camminava avanti e indietro, parlava da sola. Ad un certo puntò sentì un'applauso fortissimo che le bloccò il respiro. "E' arrivata Jane"- pensò.

Jane arrivò con la sua solita smorfia e faccia sorpresa per la festa. Notò subito i palloncini rosa, lei odiava il rosa. E il fatto che Maura non ci fosse, e quello le spezzò il cuore.

Angela iniziò a stappare molte birre, si sapeva che Jane le adorava. Partì la musica e la canzoncina: "Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te". Jane non era imbarazzata, di più...sorrideva ma era triste anche se non poteva immaginare che da lì a poco il suo cuore si sarebbe riempito di gioia.

Il cibo non mancava di certo, Angela cucinava sempre per tutti. Si mangiava, rideva, scherzava...ed ecco che partì una canzone. Non era lo stile di Jane ma le parole erano quelle che la dovevano colpire:

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'cuz everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

& everytime we kiss,

I swear I could fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last,

Need you by my side.

Jane era rapita da quelle parole, ma non riusciva a capire il perchè avessero messo quella canzone, che motivo c'era?. Si sentì toccare la spalla lievemente e mentre si volto', una voce le stava cantando:

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel this static,

And every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky,

Can't you feel my heart beat so,

I can't let you go,

Want you in my life."

Maura, era proprio lei lì davanti e le stava cantando quella canzone, quelle parole.

Tutti le stavano fissando, rapiti dalla scena. Angela piangeva copiosamente. Jane non trattenne l'emozione e le lacrime fissando la sua Maura, non avrebbe mai pensato ad una cosa cosi dolce e romantica. Maura le prese le mani e le disse: "Si Jane, ti voglio nella mia vita".

Jane la baciò cosi dolcemente che ci fù un "ohhhh" generale. Erano cosi belle insieme.

"Ok Ok, prima che diventi una cosa vietata ai minori, mangiamo la torta"- esordì Angela asciugandosi le lacrime.

Maura e e Maura. Erano lì a guardarsi, come in una bolla, estraniate dal mondo, occhi negli occhi. Maura la baciò ancora e le sussurro': "Stasera è la serata più bella della mia vita".

Ballarono, senza perdere l'una le mani dell'altra, poi Jane disse: "Ti amo Maura,voglio che tu sia mia, solo mia! Voglio averti come mai ho avuto nessuna, voglio fare l'amore con te, non sesso ma amore perchè è quello che provo per te"

"Oh Jane, ti amo cosi tanto che mi scoppia il cuore!"- rispose Maura.


End file.
